dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan's Roller Rink
1985-2002 Evan's Roller Rink was a Roller Rink in the James Mall on West 54th Street in Erie, PA. Evan's Roller Rink opened when the James Mall opened on July 9, 1985. Their second location was located in Grandview Mall in Erie, PA. That one opened in 1992 when the Grandview Mall opened. The James Mall location was considered a fan favorite Roller Rink so much when led to one being open in the Grandview Mall, when that one was also a success they opened a Third Location in Perry Plaza in 1997. These three locations were doing very well and so was the local company. Evan's Roller Rink 2002-2004 In 2002 Evan's Roller Rink had gotten a new logo. The James Mall and Grandview Mall didn't use this logo on the storefront for some odd reason. They did use it on the Snack Bar menu and other items though. In 2003 another Evan's Roller Rink had opened in Eastway Plaza in Erie, PA most likely to compete with Skateway Roller Rink. The Perry Plaza and Eastway Plaza used this logo on their storefront. Evan's Roller Rink 2004-2006 Evan's Roller Rink changed their logo ounce again in 2004. The James Mall and Grandview Mall was still using the 1985 logo on their Store front, but the Perry Plaza was the only one using this logo this time. The location in the Eastway Plaza was still using the 2002 logo. In 2005 the James Mall was starting to hit a downfall, nobody was really going to that Evan's Roller Rink anymore, they would only get a few kids one day and then another day they wouldn't. On October 2, 2006, The Evan's Roller Rink in the James Mall had shut down. Their 3 locations however were doing very fine. In Late 2007, Urban Explorers went to see if the Evan's Roller Rink in the James Mall's door would open and suprisingly it did. One Urban Explorer who explorerd it said "It was really empty, some of their stuff were still there but most of it was just empty, I even saw the classic Evan's Roller Rink logo from 2002 on the wall in the Snack Bar, very cool!" Evan's Roller Rink 2006-2010 In 2006, Evan's Roller Rink changed their logo to a full sentence one. The Roller Rink font color was changed to red, and added Since 1985 on the bottom. The 3 Locations had changed their Signage to this. But then sadly on June 12, 2008 the Grandview Mall location was shut down due to money problems. That location is divided now between a Food Court and a Flippin' Fittness Super Fun Center. The only locations now were the Perry Plaza and Eastway Plaza, but sadly in 2011 the Eastway Plaza location was shut down since Giant Eagle was building a new store there and tore down half of the Eastway Plaza, renaming it Giant Eagle Plaza. Where the Roller Rink was, is now a piece of parking lot. Evan's Roller Rink 2010-2012 In 2010, Evan's Roller Rink introduced a new logo. The Eastway Plaza location also changed their storefront to this but in 2011 they closed down. The Perry Plaza changed their storefront to this when this logo was announced. In Early 2012, The Perry Plaza Location started getting robbed and a lot of kids were punching other kids or people doing drug deals in it. Evan's Roller Rink was also losing a lot of money from this so on April 19, 2012 Evan's Roller Rink closed their last ever location from bankruptcy and crime issues. Evan's Roller Rink was tried to be bring back to life in the Summit Towne Plaza but it didn't work out, and Evan's Roller Rink fazed out of a company.Category:Uncategorized